


Stranded

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Developing Relationship, Dinosaurs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Prehistoric, Stranded, Top Lena "Tracer" Oxton, tracer is gay af, virgin Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: During an intense battle, Lena's chronal accelerator malfunctions and she finds herself stranded on a prehistoric jungle with one of her biggest rivals: Widowmaker. They must learn how to survive while tolerating each other.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Ha!"_

_Merde,_ she hated that voice. She was convinced that it was going to start haunting her in her dreams.

Widowmaker growled to herself as Tracer zipped around her, creating a flurry of bullets to distract her as the skilled assassin struggled to make a decent shot. Talon had sent her and a few other ground soldiers to assassinate another Omnic activist in his own home. The Omnic was more heavily guarded than Mondatta, seeing as to how she had effortlessly killed the first monk in King's Row. Everything was going well until Overwatch came in and started attacking her team and Tracer had joined Widowmaker up on her hiding spot which was the roof of a tall building, irritating her to no end. She at least wanted to take out the annoying Brit's leg.

"Too much for you, love?" the smaller woman winked at her, spinning her guns. The other woman merely scoffed and switched the Widow's Kiss to a machine gun.

Tracer let out whoops of energy as she dodged each of Widowmaker's bullets. Growing even more frustrated, Widowmaker threw her rifle on the surface of the roof that they were on. With a confident grin, the other woman did the same with her pulse pistols. Glaring at each other with a stubborn challenge in the air, Tracer blinked forward to tackle her. They rolled all the way to the edge of the roof, rolling off the building.

Widowmaker shot out a grappling hook, latching onto a nearby building and hoping that the Brit would fall to her death. It wasn't that easy.

Tracer's arms held on tightly to the assassin's waist as they launched up to the roof. They both landed roughly with an "oof!" as they rolled over to the sides with many bruises and cuts scattered across their bodies. Widowmaker crawled over to the smaller woman and straddled her waist, pinning her to the ground.

"Would you like your death to be quick and painless or long and full of pain?" Widowmaker questioned, not waiting for an answer as she enclosed her fingers around the other woman's neck and squeezed tightly to cut off her airway. Tracer's eyes widened and the last thing Widowmaker saw was the chronal accelerator in her chest glowing brightly and the world around them warping slightly before everything disappeared as they both fell unconscious.

 

-

 

 Widowmaker awoke to a strange warmth on her face. Her eyes cracked open and squinted at the sun that was shining above. She felt...light? Like her body could just begin floating in the air at any moment. Looking around, she realized that she was surrounded by grass. It felt almost peaceful just lying there, not having to worry about any missions or enemies--

"Where the _bloody_ hell are we?!"

Widowmaker jolted straight up on the ground, scrambling for Widow's Kiss which didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Her thoughts had been interrupted by the smaller woman she was fighting with earlier pacing around and frantically taking in their surroundings. They were in a warm environment surrounded by many trees. She thought she could hear something equivalent to a roar somewhere farther away.

Widowmaker launched her grappling hook onto a tall one nearby and landed on a fairly high branch to try and figure out where they were. Her eyes roamed across mountains, hills, rivers, lakes, and more vegetation. But out of all the forms of nature she saw initially, she didn't know if it was possible to prepare anyone for the sight that laid out before her.

She saw dinosaurs of all kinds soaring across the skies, running across fields, and eating grass and leaves. Species that were supposed to be extinct a very long time ago were frolicking around everywhere. She nearly stumbled off the branch that she was crouching on when Tracer called from below, "Oi! What does it look like up there? Can't see much from down here."

The assassin hopped down from branch to branch and eventually landed gracefully next to her rival. The Brit studied her expression, confused at how pale the assassin looked. Whatever she saw up there couldn't have been good.

"Dinosaurs," Widowmaker uttered, something haunting in her French accent.

"What?"

"There are dinosaurs everywhere. We are stranded before--before human civilization--"

Tracer let out a chipper laugh. "You're gonna have to get me real drunk to believe that one, love!"

Widowmaker rolled her eyes before encircling an arm around Tracer’s waist and launching the both of them to the high branch she was crouching on previously using her grappling hook.

“Blimey,” Tracer’s eyes widened in fear and wonder, taking in the scene that laid at before them, "Dinosaurs--I-I thought it was all a myth!"

”Do you believe me now, _love_?” Widowmaker mocked the expression the Brit used so much. She was frustrated. The assassin had one job and that was to kill her target, but the tornado that was Tracer just had to interfere and bring them into this mess, "We are far from 2076!"

Tracer suddenly stood straighter, ”My chronal accelerator,” she looked down and began poking at it, “I tried to recall when you had me pinned down and it must have taken us back farther than expected.”

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes at the ground, thoughts flying about in her head, “That’s an understatement.”

”I was only supposed to go back three seconds,” Tracer had her hands clutching her head, trying to hold herself together, “I _always_ go back three seconds!”

”Maybe you need to have a long talk with the moron who made that thing.”

”Oi!” the smaller woman suddenly got more defensive, stepping more into Widowmaker’s space, “Don’t you dare call Winston that! He’s a genius and deserves the utmost respect.”

”Well, you can tell your precious Winston that—“

They were interrupted by a loud screech and a large wing sweeping over them, startling them enough to cause the both of them to fall from the branch. Widowmaker swiftly swung onto another tree branch using her grappling hook, but Tracer wasn't so lucky, landing face down on the ground with a thud.

While Tracer spat out the dirt in her mouth, Widowmaker gazed in amazement at the large winged dinosaur that flew away from them. She was snapped out of her gaze by a thunderous roar from below. That can't be good.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Tracer's voice cried from below. Widowmaker saw that the small woman had blood gushing from her nose. The assassin watched as Tracer tried to slowly get up, careful not to alarm the large dinosaur with strong-looking legs kicking dirt across from her, "Widowmaker, love, _sweetheart_ ," Tracer shouted up to the calm woman, "Look, I know we have very different views about certain things and we're fighting all the time, but just this once can you help me out? I _promise_ I'll repay you--just get me away from here!"

The animal growled menacingly, bearing its long and sharp teeth. 

"Promise, huh?" Widowmaker repeated, thinking long and hard about it, "What's wrong with your accelerator?"

"It doesn't work! I tried to blink away but it's just not responding!" The animal let out another roar and Tracer began cautiously backing away, "Now would be the time to jump in, love!"

Widowmaker let out an exaggerated sigh and hopped down, yanking Tracer against her just as the dinosaur began to charge and launching the both of them to another branch. They watched as the beast looked around in confusion before stomping away.

"We need to get out of here," Widowmaker interjected.

"No," Tracer put on a mocking grin, sarcasm dripping in her light-hearted voice as she brushed herself off, "I quite like it here. Let's stay a while."

Widowmaker scoffed. "I didn't have to save you, you know."

"But you did," the Brit gave her a wide grin, " _That's_  what matters."

Widowmaker waited for a moment, folding her arms and staring at her, "Well?"

"What?"

"You brought us here, now bring us back."

"Oh! Um...sure! Just--"

Tracer awkwardly pulled Widowmaker against her, ignoring the glares that were being effortlessly shot at her. Tracer's worries grew worse after she tried to recall over and over again. Her accelerator wasn't working at all. It was merely an anchor in her chest keeping her from being constantly lost in time.

"I can't," Tracer said glumly, "I can't do anything with it."

Widowmaker roughly grabbed her shoulders, forcing the smaller woman to look her in the eye, "You must." Her voice was stern and urgent.

"No worries, love," Tracer chuckled nervously, "Winston will surely bring us back!"

The blue-skinned woman simply rolled her eyes at the mention of Winston, letting go of her and pushing her away. Tracer ignored her lack of trust in her best friend, "He'll find a way, I just know it!"

"We must find shelter," Widowmaker stated dryly, letting the topic of Winston drop. They were already wasting time; the sun was beginning to set and she wasn't too fond of the idea of being out in the open with many unpredictable predators looming around in the darkness around them.

Widowmaker skimmed the landscape to find somewhere that could be somewhat habitable. She caught sight of a cave a short distance away. Widowmaker turned to her, pointing to the cave surrounded by rocks and even a small body of water about one hundred yards away from the cave, "That's where we will stay."

Tracer promptly shifted her focus over to the area that Widowmaker was referring to. Her face brightened as she saw its convenient location. "That looks absolutely perfect!"

"Yes," the other woman agreed, "For now until this mess is solved."

They decided to cautiously set off on foot since Tracer's accelerator wasn't working and Widowmaker didn't want to continuously use her grappling hook with the Brit clinging onto her. Passing various plants and smaller animals they've never even seen before, the walk was pretty quiet. What else could you do with your biggest rival other than fight her?

The smaller woman kept kicking pebbles and letting her fingers brush against odd plants as she walked, occasionally glancing up at the assassin. There was a curious frown on Widowmaker's face as she examined the different animals and plants that they passed on their way to the cave.

"So..." Tracer scratched the back of her neck as she racked her mind for something to talk about, "Got any hobbies other than shooting people?"

"I'm not your friend," Widowmaker deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at the Overwatch agent.

Tracer looked taken aback. "I never said you were!"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Doesn't hurt to have a little conversation," Tracer shrugged, "I mean, we're in this together," she became hesitant when Widowmaker slowed her walking to a stop, "You know that right?"

Tracer was not too thrilled to be in this situation with the other woman, but like hell she wanted to go through it alone. She could've been dinner for the dinosaur from earlier. And she was somewhat glad to be with another experienced fighter instead of with someone who had no idea what they were doing.

It took a short minute before Widowmaker finally spoke up after immensely studying Tracer, "Listen, we work together. We benefit ourselves as well as each other. We will come up with roles for each other and under no circumstances will we do _anything_ stupid. We will stick together until we figure out a way to get out of here and in the meantime no laughing, no pointless small talk, and no wandering off. Understand? Oui? Good."

She began her stride to their destination again but Tracer stood gaping at the taller woman. "No _laughing_?!" she tried to catch up with her, "You must be joking!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Widowmaker snapped, growing irritated, "You're the one who got us into this predicament!"

"What, so I should've just laid there while you choke me to death?"

"Oui, it would have made the situation much simpler."

"Are you ever not so cold?" Tracer shouted, unable to contain her anger.

Widowmaker's frowned deepened. "You call it cold. I call it protocol."

Tracer went from angry to confused. She shook her head and fell silent for the rest of the way to the cave. Widowmaker didn't want to think much of it, but she thought it was strange that the other woman actually seemed to be quiet for once. She knew fairly well that Tracer couldn't go one minute without talking. It was obvious in the way she fought, throwing out quips as she blinked around her and shot at her.

When they approached the cave, it seemed larger than they had thought. It was a deep cave, almost like a tunnel except for the fact that they could see where it ended. Tracer quietly sat in a corner near the entrance and began examining her chronal accelerator.

Seeing the Overwatch agent so quiet still weirded Widowmaker out, so she decided to set out to find sticks and twigs to make a fire. She was constantly cautious with her surroundings, taking measured steps whenever she heard a small noise. She crossed many harmless species that she's never even dreamed of before. 

The sky was dark with a variety of stars littering it when she returned to the cave with sticks of all sizes cradled in her arms. Tracer was nowhere in sight. The French woman set the sticks down with a frown, not sure on how to feel about the absence of Tracer. Should she be annoyed that she left with no explanation or glad that she didn't have to listen to the endless talking?

As Widowmaker set up the fire pit, her thoughts were on nothing else but Tracer. It was becoming unbearable at this point. Was the Brit so angry with her that she had left to find her own way, risking her life to the predators outside?

She couldn't ponder it any longer; she dropped what she was doing and set out to find Tracer.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Athena, run another scan."

" _Scan initiated._ "

Winston's eyes were bloodshot and wide open. He was only getting about two hours of sleep at a time lately and he rarely ate. Ever since Overwatch’s last battle, he had been working frantically to figure out a way to get his best friend to the present. 

From what he had figured out, he knew that she was stuck very far back in the past. Ever since the young woman had been returned to the present since the malfunction of the Slipstream, he had been working on a device to bring her back just in case it ever happened again.

" _Nothing found._ " the synthesized voice informed, pausing before continuing, " _Winston, it is vital that you get sufficient rest. Lena can take care of herself. She demonstrated that in the last incident._ "

The scientist sighed. He was used to Athena playing the role of his conscience from time to time. Even though it seemed strange that the AI showed care for him, it was comforting.

Winston knew that the she was right. But still, what really worried him was the point in time Lena could be in. What if she went so far back that people would have her hanging from a tree for her attraction to women? Or something as simple as having short hair? What if someone saw her chronal accelerator and had her burned at the stake because of "possible witchcraft"?

He has read up on some of Earth's history and he knew that times were different and crueler back then. The possibilities were endless. 

He hoped that wherever Lena was, she at least had faith in him.

 

-

 

Tracer was fascinated as she crouched underwater to once again examine the creatures she has never seen before.

She's been doing this for a while after she had stripped from her clothes to bathe in the large pond. The water had looked fairly clean and she was intrigued by what could be swimming around beneath the surface.

There weren't that many creatures, but there were quite a few. Some fish looked a little familiar to the fish in her time, but some of them were the reason she couldn't help but study them closely. Funny looking fish crawled this way and that while others seemed to glide through the water with ease.

She stood up for air, running a hand through her wet hair in amazement. She froze when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Having fun splashing around?" Widowmaker sneered, her arms folded across her chest. Tracer turned to face her with a bright smile on her face. Such a contrast to her earlier mood.

"C'mon, love," the Brit flung her arms up, causing a spray of water to splash above her, "The water's fine!"

A blush spread across her face when she noticed the woman's eyes shifting from her chest to her eyes again. Surely _the_ Widowmaker wasn't checking her out. The most she was doing was probably judging her. The thought made her subconsciously lower herself in the water.

"I suppose I could have a short wash," Widowmaker finally said, beginning to shrug off her thin jumpsuit, "But we must return to the cave soon."

Tracer stared dumbly before realizing what she was doing. The smaller woman averted her gaze to the water in front of her before taking a deep breath and ducking down beneath the surface again.

She slowly hugged her knees to herself when she saw bare legs stepping towards her. Widowmaker crouched down underwater, her dark hair floating around her head. The sight was nearly mesmerizing. She watched Tracer curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Tracer simply smiled and gestured around them. She watched golden eyes widen slightly and glance around at the creatures around them. The Brit let out a giggle and resurfaced for air.

After a few moments, Widowmaker stood up above the surface. She pushed her slick hair back, looking at nothing in particular. "That was--"

"Cool? Incredible? Beautiful?" Tracer urged excitedly.

"Strange."

"That's it?" Tracer looked at her in disbelief, "We're in the time of the dinosaurs for Christ's sake! I don't know about you but I've only heard stories and myths about this kind of stuff."

Widowmaker had to admit that it was all an interesting sight with a unique beauty to it. It seemed like a surreal dream, but she knew it was as real as any other situation. 

"I found some edible food by the way," Tracer said, pointing at a small, but efficient amount of berry-like fruits piled on a medium-sized leaf.

"Thank you," Widowmaker said after a moment of staring blankly at it.

"Ah, it was nothing," Tracer shrugged.

A roar from about a mile away interrupted any further conversation. They both scurried from the waters of the pond and picked up their belongings, warily glancing at the direction of all the roaring and stomping.

The two of them briskly walked back to the cave without any clothes on. Tracer still made a strong effort not to let her eyes wander to the other woman's naked body when they were back safe and sound.

After successfully sparking a fire in the fire pit, Widowmaker settled down next to it. She watched as Tracer hummed while she pulled her shirt over her head. Tracer tried to ignore the eyes that were obviously on her again.

"You were quiet earlier," Widowmaker pointed out, "Why?"

The other woman sighed and picked up her pants. "I dunno. I guess I just couldn't believe what they did to you."

"What they did to me?"

"They made you cold."

"They made me strong."

Tracer rolled her eyes as she stepped into her pants. "By taking away the old you?"

"I do not know the old me. She is gone forever," The assassin replied bluntly, sliding the pile of fruit over to herself and tasting one. It was very sweet. Too sweet. She scrunched her nose. It will have to do.

The other woman decided to drop the subject. Tracer sat down beside her, popping one of the fruits in her mouth and continuing to look away from Widowmaker's nudity. Widowmaker narrowed her eyes.

"What is your problem with naked bodies?"

Tracer's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Problem?" she nearly stammered, "Who has a problem? I don't have any problem."

"Then look at me."

It took a few seconds before Tracer forced her eyes to level with the other woman's. She made it a mission to keep her line of view on Widowmaker's eyes only. She could be imagining things but she thought she saw a small smile coming from the sniper’s end.

A cold, slender hand brushed against her chin and tilted Tracer's head downward so that her gaze was on nothing but two breasts with dark nipples staring back at her. She swallowed dryly, a blush spreading across her face.

"Widow, love," Tracer cleared her throat as she turned her head to look away again, "You do know that I like girls, right? Don't you know that from whatever intel Talon has about me?" She wanted nothing but to blink away; she never thought that she would be having such an uncomfortable conversation with her naked rival.

"Oui."

"No, I mean that I'm attracted to them."

"I am aware."

Tracer frowned in confusion. Widowmaker merely ate another fruit before finally deciding to explain herself.

"It's a human body," she examined her nails as she spoke, "It can create pain and pleasure in someone else. It can be used as a weapon or a tool. It can change perspectives as well as deceive. It can begin conflict as well as finish it. It is flesh and bones--a sort of technology that can only be mimicked, not truly created, by man. I guess you could say that it is what you would call 'beautiful'." Golden eyes flicked up to Tracer's brown ones, "So why look away from it?"

As she spoke, Tracer's mouth had fallen open at some point. She cleared her throat, "That was real deep, love. You make it seem like it's dangerous. But they're really just targets to you, aren't they?"

A smirk played across the other woman's lips as she ignored the question and decided to ask one of her own. "Do you think I am dangerous, _chérie_?

Tracer scoffed and lounged on her side, giving her a charming grin. "Do _you_ think _I'm_ beautiful, love? There has to be a reason you were looking at me earlier. I think that little speech gave me a bit of an idea of what your type is."

She felt her confidence slowly simmering away when the assassin did nothing but stare at her with a calculating look. After a short pause, Widowmaker finally replied, "Answer my question first."

Tracer comically groaned and splayed out flat on her back in exaggerated exasperation. "You're killing me!"

She choked on a gasp when Widowmaker was soon hovering over her shortly after she had said that. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she ignored the urge to blink away. Widowmaker's breasts were a hair away from Tracer's chest and the younger woman did nothing but stare at the woman above her with wide eyes. The Brit's body was so stiff as if she was paralyzed.

Widowmaker's eyes darted over Tracer's face, studying the woman beneath her. A smile crept onto the assassin's face before she slowly pulled away. "Thank you for the answer."

Tracer gulped and nodded.

It was only after they had curled up on the ground at a safe distance from each other to fall asleep that Tracer realized that Widowmaker had never answered her question.

-

She couldn't sleep. Tracer constantly tossed and turned, but sleep just couldn't come to her. What she did know was that she was horny to the extreme.

Sitting up, she looked over at Widowmaker. The assassin was silent as she slept, her face soft and passive for once.

Careful not to wake the sniper, Tracer rose to her feet and set off in the forest, ignoring the menacing sounds of the animals that roamed during the night. She did not want to risk Widowmaker waking up to find the younger woman grinding and moaning.

She learned that she just had to be real quiet to avoid any unwanted attention.

She found a tiny clearing and looked around to see that it was safe. Hastily settling on the grass, she laid back and shoved her pants down to reveal her slick folds. She could feel herself throbbing as she slid a finger over her clit. She rolled the nub around, bucking her hips slightly.

Even when she had bitten her lip, she couldn't stop the moans that constantly escaped.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker awoke in the middle of the night to find Tracer missing once again. As she quickly put her jumpsuit back on, her thoughts were scrambled once again.

Being away from the cave at this time of night was a foolish decision and she was determined to bring the Brit back to the cave before she ended up in some dinosaur’s stomach.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Widowmaker scowled as she trudged through loose soil. This was the second time that Tracer had wandered off without warning her first. The assassin only hoped that it did not become a routine. Was it so hard for the younger woman to at least wander off during the day time?

Her scowl deepened as a creature that was similar to a lizard scampered across her path. The only clue she had were the faint footsteps imprinted on the ground that created a trail away from the cave. In other words, finding Tracer was far from difficult. 

Widowmaker pushed a few ferns and hanging vines out of the way only to stiffen to a halt at the sight before her. With her pants pushed down to her ankles, Tracer seemed to be shifting with her hand between her legs. Her fingers were plunging repeatedly inside of herself, her eyes squeezed shut. The sniper's eyes glazed over the jerking and twitching body in front of her. She...did not understand. Was she in pleasure or in pain? What exactly was she doing?

She noticed that the smaller woman wore her chronal accelerator, its dim light showing through her white tank top. Widowmaker wondered why she had even bothered to wear it.

Tracer was mumbling something through gritted teeth. "That's it--that's it." Her accent sounded thicker than usual. Widowmaker truly did not know what to do in a situation like this. She doesn't think she has ever seen something like this even before Talon had reconditioned her. It was not like she remembered much before she became a weapon for Talon; she only remembered a few glimpses of what was Amélie's life. 

Seeing the way Tracer let out a loud moan as she trembled and arched her back, the assassin could only imagine how it would probably have stayed embedded in her memory if Amélie had done it before. It seemed too much of an overwhelming and intense experience to forget.

 The other woman's body seemed to relax, not moving save for her chest heaving. Her eyes cracked open, peering up at the stars that were scattered in the sky above. She directed her gaze to the side, catching sight of Widowmaker standing idly amongst the trees and ferns with...movement shifting behind her.

Tracer's eyes flew all the way open and she slowly reached down to pull up her pants, deciding that it definitely was not the time to be embarrassed. "Widow, trust me when I say this," she slowly began to rise to her feet, ignoring the sensitivity between her legs as her heart nearly stopping all together at the sight before her, " _Do. not. move._ "

Widowmaker only stared at her quizzically, but instantly understood when she felt the air shift behind her and a low rumble from above. 

"What, am I supposed to stand here all day?" Widowmaker hissed, her hairs rising on her skin. She stood stock-still under the creature that loomed over her.

"When I count to three," Tracer cautiously picked up a nearby rock, her legs weakening more and more when she took in the sight of the massive dinosaur, "Run to your left. Keep running."

"And what about you?"

"One."

Widowmaker shuddered when she felt the creature's breath wafting down on her. Widowmaker did not know what it looked like yet, but it sounded huge and terrifying. In her peripheral vision, she could see its clawed feet on either side of her. They were large enough to easily crush her into the ground.

"Two."

Tracer sized up the dinosaur; it was huge, about twenty feet tall with sharp teeth and short stubby arms. Widowmaker looked like an ant compared to the large creature. How did they not hear this big guy coming?

"Three!"

The sniper bolted away from the scene, zipping through the trees and panting for breath.

The dinosaur let out a deafening roar before it turned towards Widowmaker's direction to start after her. Tracer grunted as she hurled the rock at the dinosaur, making a prideful noise as it hit it right on its head.

The pride quickly collapsed into fear as the dinosaur ignored her attempt to distract it, stomping after the assassin. " _Oi!_ Am I not good enough for you?!"

With enough long strides, the dinosaur could probably catch up to Widowmaker if Tracer didn't do something fast. What she did next was probably the bravest thing she's ever done in all of her time in Overwatch.

Without hesitation, she launched herself forward and leapt onto the tip of its large, swinging tail.

At the sound of the dinosaur's spine-tingling roar, Widowmaker skidded to a stop, looking back at the direction of the clearing. As she was running, she had wondered why Tracer decided to let her get a head start instead of herself. Judging from that roar, she knew that the younger woman was in trouble.

Aiming her grappling hook, she yanked herself off the ground and advanced in the direction of the loud stomping.

Tracer was being swung around in all directions as the massive dinosaur tried to shake her off, but the Brit continued to cling on for dear life when Widowmaker landed on a branch nearby. "I can't believe I'm doing this for a Talon sniper!" Tracer cried out as he was nearly whipped into the air.

"Tracer!" Widomaker called from her perch from the branch, "Let go!"

"I think I've-- _whoa!_ \--made it really angry, love!"

"Trust me, cherie!" Widowmaker shouted as she landed swiftly on her feet, running towards the chaos. Tracer squeezed her eyes shut before releasing her grip from the dinosaur. She barely registered it when a slender hand grabbed her own and soon, they were both sprinting away from the dinosaur across the clearing towards more trees.

Tracer was pounding her fist on the cold metal of her chronal accelerator, "C'mon, c'mon!" she panted desperately.

Launching her grappling hook, the assassin had them both flying through the air and landing on a branch, foliage covering them enough to confuse the dinosaur over their whereabouts. They could hear the dinosaur coming closer towards them.

“This is becoming a pattern, love.”

” _Sh!_ ”

As the dinosaur stomped slowly pass the trees around them, Widowmaker sat back on the branch they were on and yanked Tracer onto her lap, covering her mouth tightly with her hand. They both tensed when the dinosaur sniffed the air. They were as still as the tree itself, neither of them daring to breathe.

Eventually, the two women's rigid muscles relaxed when the dinosaur finally decided to retreat and trudged in the other direction, letting out a defeated, yet mighty, roar.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, they both made their way back to the cave, flinching whenever they heard any noise besides their own two feet scuffing against the ground.

At this point, Widowmaker just wanted a normal day. Or at least a good night's rest. It had only been the first night they had been in this wretched place and they had both nearly died. She had to admit that she was now hoping that this Winston person that Tracer was so reverent towards could bring them back to the present.

While Widowmaker lamented over their situation, Tracer was still buzzing with adrenaline. She truly could not believe that she had just helped someone who worked for Talon. What really blew her mind is that the sniper had rescued her _twice_ now. There had to be some compassion under all of that cold demeanor and Tracer was becoming determined to bring it out of Widowmaker--out of  _Amélie._

When they had finally arrived to the cave, Tracer plopped herself on the ground beside the pit that had held the fire that had long since fizzled out by now. She finally decided to break the silence, her irritated accent echoing off of the cave's walls.

"All this because I wanted to blow off some steam! Who would've thought?" Widowmaker watched as the younger woman fired off into a rant, "You would think that I would be gone for about fifteen minutes at the least and come right back--but no! No smooth sailing for me!--one minute I'm relaxin' and the next, I'm dangling from the tail of a nine ton dinosaur! Who would've _bloody_ th--"

"You risked your life for me."

Tracer ceased her rambling and tentatively faced the woman that was leaning against the wall of the cave for the first time since their walk back. They locked eyes with each other. The atmosphere was strange now, it was  _new_ even.

"I guess I did."

"Why?"

Tracer fiddled with her thumbs as she struggled to find an answer. She knew it was more than just her hero instincts. When she had thrown that rock and jumped on that tail, she truly did not want any trouble for the other woman. She didn't know why. The sniper did nothing but snap at her most of the time, but Tracer still believed that compassion laid deep inside the depths of the other woman.

She decided to answer with a question of her own, "Would you rather I had just stood there as it was gonna chase you all throughout the jungle?"

Tracer pursed her lips as Widowmaker pushed herself from the wall and ambled towards her, "You foolish girl," the assassin crouched down in front of her, their noses nearly touching, "You could've ran the other way and left me to die--"

"But I didn't," Tracer breathed, her heart picking up its pace at the close proximity. 

Widowmaker gave a short, slow nod. "You did not."

And with that, Tracer felt the cool lips of the other woman press against her forehead for a few seconds before the sniper pulled away, whispering a quick, " _merci_ " before lying on her side to fall into a peaceful sleep.

The Brit's face might as well have lit on fire.

Letting out a small gasp, she heard a whir coming from the corner where she had left her chronal accelerator. The device glowed a bright blue for a moment before it dimmed down once again.

After staring at it for what seemed like hours, Tracer slowly curled onto her side, her eyes wide as she listened to the soft breathing of the other woman.

-

"Athena, what on earth was that?"

Winston's head was full of thoughts that were furiously appearing ever since the alerts appeared on his computer screens before they vanished as if they weren't even there.

" _The chronal accelerator was active for a brief time_."

"Lena's fine?" Winston scrambled to jot down a bunch of notes, "She's still alive?"

" _Affirmative_ ," the AI replied, " _Lena Oxton is alive._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit short. I'll make the next chapter much more worth it!


	4. Chapter 4

Days have passed and the two women had developed a system. They took turns on who did what--who brought water and food and who brought fresh banana leaves for each of them to sleep on and sticks for the fire. They did the risky tasks together like washing their clothes in the pond as well as themselves.

They still bickered on occasion, but none of it was harsh. Widowmaker noticed the way Tracer acted around her. For one, the smaller woman was much more clumsy ever since the sniper had thanked her for saving her. She stumbled on their walks from and to the cave, accidentally scraped her knee a couple of times, almost fell off of a tree if it wasn't for Widowmaker's quick reflexes, grabbing her forearm before the Overwatch agent could plummet to her doom.

She also made it her duty to try and assist Widowmaker with anything and everything.

"Do you need help fetching the water, love?"

"No."

"Need help making the fire?"

Widowmaker shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you cold? I can give you my jacket."

"Non."

"Just say the word and I'll go out and fetch something!"

It was becoming pretty annoying, but Widowmaker mostly ignored Tracer's overly helpfulness.

She also noticed that the smaller woman wore the chronal accelerator almost all the time with bathing being the one exception. She did not question it and dismissed it as the Overwatch agent's incorruptible hope that they will be able to go back to the present at some point.

One habit that the smaller woman insisted that they do was to explore while they could. When Widowmaker had asked why, Tracer had responded with something along the lines of, " _who knows how much longer we'll have before we'll leave the dinosaurs forever? Think of it this way, love. We're discovering things in the name of science!_ "

She had to admit that the sights they have seen so far were extraordinary. They came across many different kinds of dinosaurs and most of them were harmless, although Tracer always failed to earn the trust of a dinosaur. Every time she came near one, it would either back away from her or growl at her.

Some dinosaurs were similar to animals from the present. They discovered a type of dinosaur that had similarities to giraffes, eating nothing but hard-to-reach plants with their long, craning necks. 

They came across new fruits and had even tried out cooking fish and the meat of small animals. Some of it was absolutely disgusting, but some was delectable.

As they searched for any new resources, they approached a small stream and, after following it, discovered that it flowed off of a large cliff that overlooked a watering hole. There weren't any dinosaurs or other animals around and it looked pretty peaceful surrounded by trees. Tracer thought one thing: cannonball.

They took off their clothes, the Brit being the more eager one as she practically almost tore her own clothes off.

"You first, love!" Tracer giggled, excitement filling her voice as she clapped the other woman on the shoulder.

Widowmaker gave her a short, disdainful side glance before turning back to the edge of the cliff. She gave herself a running start before jumping off the cliff with graceful form. She was like an arrow smoothly piercing through the water's surface with nothing but elegance. Tracer could see her head bobbing over the small waves that were created after the dive, golden eyes peering up at her expectingly.

After rubbing her hands together as she backed away a decent distance from the edge, she broke out into a sprint and leapt off the cliff with a cheerful " _woo!_ ". She hugged the backs of her knees to curl herself into a ball midair before hitting the water with a massive splash that hit Widowmaker square in the face.

Tracer's head popped up from beneath the water. She cocked a grin at the other woman's dripping wet face, "You've got a bit of water on your face, love." She could just feel the acidic glare that the sniper was piercing her with. 

 Widowmaker dunked a hand into the water and decided to give the other woman a taste of her own medicine, drenching her with an impressive splash. The tall woman let out a silvery laugh at the sight of Tracer blinking from shock and water in her eyes, "Looks like you are facing a similar problem, chérie."

That laugh had Tracer entranced for a brief moment. She had never heard the French woman laugh until now and it sounded delicate, as if it was meant to be reveled in before it retreated back into hiding. When the smaller woman finally collected herself from the small gift that was _Widowmaker's laugh_ , she shot her a smirk before lunging at her.

" _Que_ \--" the sniper was cut off by the water as she was propelled beneath the surface by the weight of Tracer's body. They ended up wrestling with energy underwater and soon her competitive nature became the reason why she acquired the upper hand; her arm was around the neck of the Overwatch agent, easily ignoring the hands that tried to yank her arm away.

 _I could snap her neck right now and get it over with_ , she thought to herself. She could be done with the annoying Brit and do Talon a favor. As much as she wanted to, a huge part of her wanted something from Tracer. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that she wanted but she knew she just wanted something _more_.

Meanwhile, Tracer was loving it; the way the back of her body was pressed up against the taller woman's, the way her toned arm was wrapped tightly around her neck, the way dark hair brushed against the Brit's shoulders--everything. If she could, she would stay there forever.

She could not remember when the last time she was in a woman's arms. Even though the current scenario was far from loving, the smaller woman could not help but to pretend. _Just for a moment_ , she thought.

Seeing the way Tracer's eyes fell shut in a bliss that was oblivious to her, Widowmaker pushed them both up above the surface. Tracer heaved in generous gasps of air, coughing out water that she had accidentally inhaled at some point in between their wrestling.

"Are you alright?" Widowmaker asked her, her tone insistent.

There was a faint blush making an appearance on the Brit's freckled face. Widowmaker assumed that it was because of the lack of air that the younger woman had just experienced.

Pushing her wet, slick hair back, it didn't take long for Tracer's lips to hold a cocky smirk as she peered over at the French woman. "Why, love? Is someone feeling a bit, oh, I don't know," she watched as Widowmaker rolled her eyes, already knowing where this was going, "concerned?"

"Tu es un idiot," the assassin muttered, wringing out her long hair.

Hearing the word 'idiot' roused a " _hey!_ " from the smaller woman which earned her an amused glance from the sniper.

"It is true."

Tracer grinned when she realized that the sniper had never denied it.

 -

The two women often had what Tracer called "late night talks". They would come back to the cave and talk about whatever randomly popped up in Tracer's head. It was usually started by the Brit saying things like "do you think anyone misses us?" or "do you think dinosaurs fall in love like humans do?"

At first, Widowmaker would participate in the other woman's musing just to eventually shut her up. Lately, though, she found herself becoming engaged in the pointless, but deep conversations with her. Not that she'd ever admit that.

She didn't have to.

Tracer was happy to see how Widowmaker was gradually peeping out of her shell. She didn't tease the sniper about it or anything; she didn't want to scare the woman back into her inner hiding.

When they returned to the cave that night, it was Widowmaker who broke the silence this time. "What were you doing when I found you in that clearing?"

Being reminded that Widowmaker had seen her in _that way_ had Tracer's cheeks coloring like a peach in the sun in a matter of seconds. After gawking at the other woman for a moment, she fumbled for words, "I-I don't quite know what you mean!"

"Oh, s'il vous plait," Widowmaker scoffed, confused over why she was trying to avoid the question, "Yes you do. You were doing something with yourself. I didn't know if you needed my help or not."

"Needed your help?" Tracer squeaked, her eyes skipping everywhere around the room to avoid the other woman's curious gaze.

Widowmaker's frown deepened. "Oui. I did not know if you were in pain or not."

After a long period of silence that was incredibly awkward for Tracer, a thought emerged in Widowmaker's mind.

"Remember that promise that you made?" Widowmaker asked, breaking the silence once again, "When I saved you for the first time?"

Tracer nodded, not trusting her voice. She knew exactly where this was headed.

"You told me that you would repay me, did you not?"

"I think so, yes."

"So," Widowmaker trapped her with a piercing stare as if she was daring her to refuse, "Repay me with an answer. What were you doing?"

Tracer's wide eyes searched in her golden ones for a second before she gave up. "Oh, c'mon, love!" Tracer groaned, the embarrassment getting out of hand, "You can't _not_ know what I was doing." When Widowmaker did nothing but narrow her eyes at the smaller woman, she sighed and pinched her temples with the pads of her thumb and pointing finger. "I was--y'know..."

"No, I do not know," Widowmaker said when she trailed off, becoming annoyed, "We have established this."

"Blowing off steam."

Blank stare.

"Wanking off."

Blank stare.

"Messing around?"

Blank stare.

"I was touching myself!"

Widowmaker tilted her head to the side at this one. "Well, that was an obvious one. But, why?" Tracer gave her a look of disbelief.

"You've never touched yourself...down there before?"

"There is no reason to."

Tracer gaped at her. "Of course there's a reason to!"

"And what might that be, chérie?"

"To...feel good."

"To feel good." Widowmaker repeated. She watched as the Brit's incredulous look deepened.

"Have you ever had sex? You were married for Christ's sake, you've must've at least--"

"I am Widowmaker," she interjected, "Not Amélie."

Tracer cursed herself. _Right, right_.

"So you don't have any memories that you've experienced before Talon?"

"Not many."

Tracer's heart sunk. She felt like she was speaking to a blank sheet of paper--a child even to some extent. A child who could probably snipe down six targets in two seconds.

"Out of all the things that we could be talking about," Tracer shook her head in amazement, "I definitely did not expect to be giving you the sex talk."

"Then let's not talk," Widowmaker suggested was if it was no big deal. Tracer's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the other woman began shrugging out of her jumpsuit, "Show me." Tracer's throat felt drier than ever when the assassin spread her legs open, revealing her sex to her.

"What?" Tracer croaked.

"I know what sex is, chérie," Widowmaker rolled her eyes, "I just do not know what you were doing to yourself. I did not know it was possible to have sex with yourself."

Well, at least the sniper knew what sex was. After seeing Widowmaker tentatively poke at herself, though, she couldn't help but let a slight giggle escape her. Christ, she really didn't know what she was doing. Even though it was an amusing sight, she could not stop the blush from spreading across her face.

"Not like that, love," Tracer said in a quiet voice. Widowmaker's eyes flicked up to hers. The blush on Tracer's face deepened when the other woman decided to crawl forward _on her hands and knees_ in order to get closer to her. Fuck.

"Tell me how."

Tracer was filled to the brim with pure lust at this point. She knew she wanted the sniper, but not this much. Definitely not as much as she did now. She almost felt as if she would go insane if she didn't have her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

She took a moment to swallow dryly, letting her hungry gaze drag from the other woman's golden eyes to her breasts until it finally stopped on her cunt. She wanted more than anything to just take her right there.

"Start by just rubbing yourself, then." Tracer could feel the eyes of the other woman on her as she watched slender fingers tease past the glistening lips.

"Slide it up a bit more--keep going--," a small gasp from the assassin put a small smile on Tracer's face, "Right there. That's your clit." Widowmaker's eyes fluttered before fixing back on Tracer.

She had on a look of desire that got Tracer's blood inflamed with the need to touch. There was no denying it at this point; they were both aching for each other and they knew it.

"I think I-- _"_ she paused tolet a moan slip from her, "--might need your help, chérie." Widowmaker said in a guttural voice that Tracer has never heard before. The Brit didn't think twice when she shifted closer to the woman who continued to flick her finger over her clit.

Widowmaker chose that moment to straddle the smaller woman, tilting her chin up with her free hand without breaking eye contact. Tracer felt the breath of the assassin fan across her lips as the fingers on her chin spanned out to trace her jaw. It was so unbelievably tempting, she couldn't stand it.

The sniper basked in the predatory look in Tracer's eyes. Her hand closed around Tracer's wrist, slowly bringing it down to guide the Brit's fingers to her throbbing heat.

Her head rolled back in pleasure when the younger woman began working her clit, taking over what she had been doing earlier. She let her free hand brush across Tracer's cheek before lazily trailing to her unruly hair.

When she felt a cautious finger coaxing at her entrance, Widowmaker froze, staring down at the Brit in anticipation. Tracer seemed to forget how to breathe as she scanned her face for any signs of pain.

She rolled her hips once. Seeing that as a sign to continue, Tracer gently laid her down on the ground of the cave before sliding in another finger. She used her thumb to toy with her clit as she curled the fingers inside of her.

Widowmaker barely noticed when Tracer shifted to a hovering position above her heaving breasts. When her tongue glided across her pert nipple, Tracer reveled in the alluring moan that fell from Widowmaker's panting mouth. Her fingers were thrusting steadily inside of her at this point.

Soon, she had Talon's most dangerous sniper arching her back as she was rocked through a heady orgasm. With one last bite to her nipple, Tracer peered up at Widowmaker from her position, her eyes full of wonder and reverence.

Neither of them seemed to notice the chronal accelerator flickering dimly against the sniper's navel.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Status?"

" _Scanning..._ "

Winston waited patiently as he picked up the blowtorch, briefly swiping the sweat off his brow. The alerts that appeared on his screen from time to time gave him hope.

" _Eighty-five percent complete._ "

"Good."

-

They didn't talk about it. They didn't talk much at all. After that night, they ended up falling back into their usual routine. The only thing that changed was that they did not explore together anymore and Widowmaker concluded that it was mostly because Tracer was too nervous to be around the other woman.

Every chance she got, the Overwatch agent avoided Widowmaker as if she was the plague. At first, Widowmaker didn't take it personally, but she had to admit that it was absurd how Tracer was acting. They _did_ sleep together after all. And it had been days since that night.

And now as they were finally both in the cave together, Widowmaker finishing up making her bed with fresh leaves and Tracer on her last set of push ups, she felt that it was time to have a talk.

"Chérie."

She rolled her eyes at how the shoulders of the Overwatch agent tensed as she finally sat up on her haunches. She should have been expecting this. "Look at me."

The smaller woman seemed to have taken a deep breath before replying.

"No."

Widowmaker was taken aback by the rejection. She glanced up to shoot a piercing glare at the woman who dared to refuse her. Tracer's head was bowed slightly before straightening up, staring determinedly at the rock wall in front of her as if it was her only motivation to continue speaking to Widowmaker.

"Excusez-moi?"

"I said no, Widow."

For the first time that she has been trapped here, the assassin felt pure rage begin to burn inside of her. It kept building the longer the silence stretched on. "Why not?"

Tracer shot back a question of her own that has been pestering her ever since that intimate night. "Were you just using me?" The question rang throughout the silence that filled the cave before Tracer continued, "Did you lie to me about not knowing what I was doing in that clearing? Was it just an excuse to have a quick shag with your most frustrating rival--to finally have me at your mercy?"

Saying that Widowmaker was shocked is an understatement. The other woman's words held a poison that fueled the white hot feeling that burned in Widowmaker's gut, her cheeks, her bones--

" _How dare you_ ," Widowmaker rose to her feet, beelining towards her, "I gave my body to you, I felt--"

Tracer swatted the hand away that touched her shoulder and she finally turned to the angry woman. Tears were brimming her brown eyes and there was anger evident in her wavering voice, "You felt what, hm? Trust me, I know exactly what you felt. _Can you even feel_? How dare _you_! You manipulated me into thinking that you actually saw me as a human being instead of just a target for sex, for murder..." She choked on a sob as she stood up and ran out of the cave into the trees.

Widowmaker picked up her gun and aimed at nothing in particular as she rained bullets across the cave, her scream of fury echoing throughout the space.

 

-

 

Now they really didn't talk. They refused to even sneak a glimpse at each other and if they did catch each other's eyes, they immediately averted their gaze as if it burned.

Tracer spent most of her time away from the cave. She would go to some quiet and safe-looking place and fiddle with her chronal accelerator, not giving up on the hope that ate at her ever since she saw that it whirred to life on the night that Widowmaker kissed her forehead.

 She looked to the smaller animals when she felt alone. She even went as far as sleeping with a family of the giraffe-like dinosaurs, curled up in a ball on rising and falling back of the mother dinosaur.

When that happened, Widowmaker didn't sleep at all, endlessly tossing and turning. She carefully and quietly went out to search for Tracer and when she found her in a peaceful sleep with the harmless creatures, she silently turned to return to the cave without disturbing any of them.

Tracer's eyes cracked open to watch the retreating back of the assassin pass the trees surrounding her and the family of dinosaurs.

 The next morning, Tracer came back to the cave holding a large, strange fruit in her hands. It was about the size of a watermelon, but it had the texture of a pineapple. It was strange, but Widowmaker was more surprised when Tracer began speaking to her.

"Hey, um," Tracer cleared her throat, setting the fruit down next to the fire pit, "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe share this with me?"

Widowmaker's eyes perked up to look at her fully. She had a sort of defensive stance going on about her, her arms crossed firmly against her chest but her eyes wide as she waited for a response. When she didn't get one right away, she began scratching the back of her head, "You don't have to, of course. It was just a suggestion."

"What it is?"

"Huh?"

"The fruit. What is it?"

Tracer peered down at it as if it was her first time _really_ looking at it. "Not too sure, actually, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"I suppose."

When they carved it open, they saw that the inside was a blood red with orange seeds. Tracer stared at it, visibly swallowing. Widowmaker examined her curiously. "Why are you doing this?"

Tracer winced as if she didn't want that question to be asked out in the open. "What can I say? Sharing is caring." After a moment of awkward silence, she began cutting the fruit into pieces for the both of them. Widowmaker wasn't letting her off that easily.

"No, but, really. Why?"

Tracer sighed, setting down the makeshift knife that they made a few days ago. "I guess it was just an opportunity to apologize. Widow, I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. The things I said..." Tracer looked down at her fiddling hands, "I guess I just started assuming things and that was wrong and I'm just really sorry."

She couldn't ignore how pitiful the Overwatch agent looked right now, sitting cross-legged and still looking down at her hands.

"We were both wrong."

At that, Tracer's eyes shot to her, fear and regret instantly filling them. Widowmaker went on to explain further, "I should have realized that it would make you uncomfortable."

"Barely," Tracer muttered under her breath. When she saw Widowmaker arch an eyebrow, she coughed before saying, "It wasn't really uncomfortable for me."

"But still, I should have went a little slower."

Tracer gazed at her for a moment. "I sort of liked it. Y'know, seeing you that way." She didn't miss the purple hue of a blush taking over Widowmaker's face, but the assassin still managed to look composed. 

 Tracer decided to push further, "Did you like it?"

It didn't take long for Widowmaker to answer. "Oui."

The way the Overwatch agent was staring at her could only be described as a look of wonder. Widowmaker picked up a piece of the fruit and popped it in her mouth, humming as Tracer gaped at her. "'Surprisingly sweet."

"The fruit's not the only one that's surprisingly sweet," Tracer mused. Widowmaker gave her a small smile before picking up another fruit and nudging it at Tracer's lips this time. The Brit's brain caught up to her and she parted her lips.

She could not resist. Seeing her lips parted that way had desire coursing through her veins and she leaned in to press their lips together again.

Tracer let out a shocked noise before letting her eyes fall shut and wrapping her arms around Widowmaker's neck. When they parted, Widowmaker whispered, "You help me to feel, chérie."

Tracer closed her eyes and buried her face in the other woman's neck.


End file.
